


Cupcake Rendezvous

by Boossuet, Cherikella



Category: Cherik - Fandom, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Cupcakes, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Sweetheart, Falling In Love, Fluff, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Love, M/M, Neighbours, charles brings erik cupcakes, cuteness, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boossuet/pseuds/Boossuet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherikella/pseuds/Cherikella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles moves into his new flat and is fascinated by his neighbor Erik Lehnsherr. Erik is surrounded by all kinds of mysteries, according to the other inhabitants of the building, so Charles comes to the conclusion that the man could use a friend... or at least, a cupcake.<br/>Every morning Charles bring cupcakes to Erik's front door until one day Erik actually opens it and they finally meet! </p>
<p>***<br/>P.S. Yet another roleplay, transformed into a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake Rendezvous

Charles Xavier knocked on his neighbor’s front door. Again. Each day for the last week he’d been knocking on that very same door, leaving cupcakes for the inhabitant of the "unfriendly" apartment and neither of these days did Mr. Erik Lehnsherr open the door. Charles heard some rumours of a personal tragedy the aforementioned gentleman was going through. He’s also heard other, scarier rumors but he supposed those were merely the stories people with overactive imagination came up with for the neighbors they did not like. All the more reason for Charles to wish to help.

So this morning, once again, he left the cupcake before the front door, hoping that it would eventually manage to cheer up Mr. Lehnsherr.

He waited a few minutes. Just in case. He’s always waited a couple of minutes in case his neighbor actually does show up and Charles would finally get the opportunity to meet him face to face.

Not a sound. Charles sighed and turned his back to the already painfully familiar door, heading back to his own flat.

But right then something exceptional happened! Erik Lehnsherr opened the door, not relazing that Charles hadn't gone into his flat yet but was, in fact, only a few steps away.

Charles felt his heart jump at the noise of the unlocking door! He quickly ran back to his neighbor and smiled sweetly "Erik Lehnsherr, right? I'm your Charles Xavier... I mean, your neighbor Charles Xavier."

Erik looked up, cupcake in his mouth. His eyes were wide as he looked at the stranger and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, I did not quite catch that..." Charles shook his head a little confused. He’d heard Lehnsherr was a foreigner. "You do speak English, right?"

Erik shook his head.

"Oh! You don't!" Charles' eyes widened "Oh, I’m so terribly sorry. I... sorry..." he started pointing at himself, his heart and his face, trying to express exactly how terribly sorry he was.

Erik totally spoke English. Why the hell did he say he didn't!?

"Hmm, what do you speak then...” Charles continued this peculiar one-sided conversation “Maybe we could talk in some other language like... German!" he grinned. He’s heard Lehnsherr had something to do with Germany. But then another realization hit him "Unfortunately, I do not really speak German..." and he frowned

Erik chewed his cupcake slowly, enjoying watching this adorable, little, cupcake baking man.

Charles scratched the back of his neck, while employing all his mental abilities to remember the little German he has never really known. "Ich ... ummm... hisse... heisse... Charles Xavier..." he said pointing at himself proudly "Charles! Charles!" he then shouted

Erik chuckled. God, was this man cute!

"Is this working? At all?" Charles asked, waving his hands in front of Erik's face enthusiastically drawing attention to himself "You.. sh!t, I mean, du - Erik... ich - Charles! Hello! Hallo... How do you say that… Hallo!"

Erik shoved a cupcake gently into Charles’ mouth and retreated back into his apartment.

Charles chewed the cupcake quickly and in wide-eyed surprise. He waited there for a moment, contemplating what had just happened, wondering if the meeting was over.

As Charles was busy blinking at Erik’s front door, Erik leaned back against the very same door, heart beating quickly. "Mein Gott...." he mumbled, thinking of Charles’ eyes.

One minute, a second one… Charles shrugged and went back to his own flat. Maybe his cupcake therapy would help heal this gorgeous man's wounded soul...

* * *

 Next morning. Another cupcake plate. Charles put special care into this lot because now he had actually _seen_ the man. He put them on the plate, put a few beautifully decorated napkins around and smiled at his piece of art. Then rushed to the neighboring door.

Erik opened the door carefully, half hoping Charles would be there. And indeed he was.

Wide grin, bright eyes and cheeks that were a little blushed. "Gutten Morgen, Erik" Charles greeted. Yes, alright, so maybe he had googled a few German phrases last night, so what?

"Gutten Morgen, Charles" he greeted gruffly

"OMG! You talk!" Charles squeaked, then continued "Cupcake du ... gefallen, ja?" he was just putting the words randomly, hoping the man would understand the general meaning

Erik wanted to tell him that he does in fact speak English but this was too adorable to end so he replied in German again.

“Ich mag die Cupcakes. Danke, Charles” he said

“Oh… Good…” Charles looked a bit puzzled now. He googled a few words yesterday, he did not really understand the reply. But the intonation seemed pleasant and the facial expression was certainly not hostile so he supposed it was all good and he smiled. “When du feel sad… sad” and he made a sad face “eat a cupcake” he grinned, offering him the plate.

“Danke” Erik nodded, taking the plate of delicious sweets “Sehr gutt”

“Yes… gutt, sehr…” he smiled and lingered a bit there. “Well, I should go. I have work, lectures, you see…. No you don’t really see. Anyway, I do so now I’ll be off….” And he repeated a bit louder in his broken German a phrase he had found and memorized the other night. “Ich gehe nach hause!” the words were accompanied by more waving hands action.

Erik only observed.

_What am I doing!? Hause means home. I’m not going home… . This sucks! He should speak English! Or I should speak better German._ Charles thought.

“Auf wiedersehen!”

Charles waved goodbye and left again. 

* * *

Next morning Erik opened the door before Charles could even ring the bell. A huge shark-like grin greeting a very surprised Charles. 

"Oh! He--hallo!" Charles smiled and started to struggle with his German words again. 

Erik shook his head with a smile and then... "I can speak English, Charles"

Charles' jaw dropped "WAS!? I mean, whaa---!? Why didn't you say so then? I wasted an hour to memorize those German gems!"

"You were cute, trying to speak it and I wanted to encourage you" he explained

Once again Charles instantly blushed. "Should've told me... "

"Perhaps"

"So you understand everything in English?"

"I hope so" he said. "I'd miss talking to a really cute guy if I didn't."

Charles shook his head with a smile then quickly changed the topic to something safer that would not result in him blushing again. "So how do you like my cupcakes?"

Erik smiled "They're very good" 

"Oh! I'm glad you like them! I'm an excellent cupcake baker! It's one of my special talents"

"What's the others?" Erik leaned against the door frame.

"Oh, well, I'm really smart and quite charming, I have a great sense of humour, you should see that... " he chuckled, leaning against it a bit too so they were head to head, eye to eye. 

Erik was clinging to his every word. 

Charles startled. Were they flirting!? Already!?!? Eventually he felt too shy at the way Erik was looking at him so he flustered. "I-- I shouldn't take more of your time" he mumbled

"Do come in, actually. Excuse the mess..." Erik offered 

"Oh, I'd better..." Charles wanted to refuse but curiosity made him stretch his neck a bit in order to take a better look at how this gorgeous man was living.

Erik just pulled Charles inside.

* * *

 

It was a spacious flat, lot of space but very little furniture. Everything was upside down. There were clothes on the floor, all kinds of boxes, some weirdly shaped metal figures that Charles couldn't quite figure out and what not! 

"Oh, woah. It's a... nice place..." Charles smiled, looking around as if he was in a museum and was afraid to touch anything

"It's a bit dirty..." 

That was an understatement. 

"Well, that's normal for a guy who lives alone... " why not interrogating him a bit, since we were here anyway. "You do live alone, right?"

Lehnsherr nodded. 

Charles smiled internally, walking around the apartment, careful not to step on laundry, take out boxes or something else like a banana peel. "It's still a nice place... but it looks kind of empty." 

Erik glanced at all the mess around them. "Does it?" 

"Yes, furniturewise, I mean..." Charles added with another little smile "When did you move in?"

"A few weeks ago" Erik replied, kicking a pile of laundry to make more room for Charles to get to the couch. 

"Oh, I see... Well, I moved in last summer." Charles spoke "Well, that's only when I moved my stuff... but I had some affairs to attend to so I technically started living here two weeks ago"

"Oh?"

"Sorry... too much information?" he smiled guiltily "I've been told I talk to much"

"You talk too little" Erik offered him a seat on the couch. 

"You really think so? You should say that to my sister Raven. She's going to laugh in your face because she says no one could possibly stand my babbling."

"Oh?"

"But she does it in a nice way, of course, she's not evil or something. She's a dear... She's in England now. I do miss her though. I miss having someone to talk to." he said quickly

"You're welcome to come over here to talk with me"

"Am I really?" he beamed "That'd be lovely! But I hear you're not the very social type..."

"You're fun. The neighbors aren't" he said simply

"Oh! So it's not what they say! It's just that you don't like them!"

"Yeah"

"Well, that's fantastic! So groovy! I was beginning to wonder about the rumours..." Charles chuckled

"Why?"

"Well, you know what they say about you, don't you?"

"No, I don't" Erik frowned

"Oh... sorry..." he smiled awkwardly and looked for a reason to change the subject.

Erik was about to ask what did they talk about him and that was exactly when Charles noticed that one of what he thought was a cabinet was in fact a piano.

"Oh! Do you play!?" he asked excitedly

"A little"

"Play something for me!" another irresistible smile

Erik nodded, going over to play a short piece. 

Charles smiled as he followed him like a puppy. Erik's long fingers gently brushed against the piano as he opened the lid and started playing. Charles leaned on the the instrument and watched Erik, big blue eyes fixed upon him, taking in his every movement. Erik fumbled a few notes, enjoying Charles' beauty.

For a moment they both were taken to another world, a magical place. The power of the music made them forget who they were and where they were. The rest of the world was gone, it was just the two of them, two pairs of eyes gazing at each other as Erik's long fingers danced on the keyboard.

The moment was way more sensual than one might have expected. This thought crossed Charles' mind for a second before it disappeared again, pushed back in his mind by how magnificent Erik seemed as he played. 

A wide grin appeared on Chrales' face and Erik's song slowly fell apart.

It took a few minutes for Charles to come back to reality. 

"This was so beautiful..." he whispered when Lehnsherr removed his hands from the keyboard 

"Really?" Erik whispered back. His heart was beating faster than before. It's been a while since he played for an audience and oh, what an audience he had today! "Beautiful?" he repeated 

Charles nodded slowly. It really wasn't that beautiful but the moment was far too exciting, intimate and perfect for Charles to notice the little shortcomings of Erik's performance.

"Thank you..." Erik uttered 

" _I_ thank _you_!" Charles smiled again. He felt lost. That was not a good feeling. He did not move in here to fall for his neighbour.

He hurriedly looked at his wrist. "Oh, look at the time! It's time to go... See you around?"

"Of course" 

"Auf wiedersehen!" he waved goodbye, flushed, clumsily kicking a few of the boxes on his way out. 

Erik chuckled.

* * *

 Next day...

"Good morning, Erik Lehnsherr!" Charles greeted again at the usual time

"Bringing another cupcake?" Erik asked vibrantly.

"Yes! Together with... an apple pie this time!" he showed him the sweets

"Oh! You may have to stay and help me eat this pie!"

"Oh, please... I don't want to intrude! I should go!" Charles said as he entered the flat and closed the front door behind him. 

Erik grinned his shark grin. _How adorable was that!_  Charles was like a kitten begging to be snuggled! 

Charles sat on the couch, looking around while Erik put a huge box as a table in front of him, then took the plate with cupcakes from Charles' hands and placed it carefully on the box. 

Charles looked around with sparkling eyes. "Did you... clean up around here?" he chuckled

"May be a bit..." Erik grinned back

"You did, didn't you!" Charles giggled

"Yes" he blushed. 

Charles smiled, pleased. _The therapy was working, I repeat, the therapy was working!_ Although Charles was not quite sure what the personal tragedy really was...

"Good! You should make a good second impression to your new friend" he laughed

"Wasn't the first good?"

"You lied to me you didn't speak English and left me struggle and embarrass myself with my German" Charles raised an eyebrow 

Erik smiled. "It was cute!" 

"Stop calling me cute" Charles blushed and looked down at his hands

"Why?"

"Well, I umm, perhaps you won't do that if you knew something about me." Charles said

Here goes the challenge! Some people changed their opinion of Charles the moment they heard this tiny detail about him. Charles hoped from the bottom of his heart that Erik wasn't one of those people.

He took a deep breath "I'm gay, Erik"

"Let's just have a big gay party then!"

Charles' eyes widened. Was he joking?

"You don't mind that?" he asked sheepishly 

"I'm gay too"

"Oh... Oh! This is..." _fantastic, heavenly, exceptional, perfect!_ "...good to know"

Erik chuckled. Darn it! Did Charles read his mind!?

"So... tell me about yourself." Charles changed the subject

Erik rolled his eyes. "This is a bad question." 

"Oh? Why so?" 

"I never know what to say and I end up giving an audio version of my biography." Erik replied with a smile

"Well... I'll just ask questions then. What do you do here?" 

"Sleep, eat, read"

"Nice."

"I guess" 

Charles giggled. "I'm a professor of Genetics, I profess... teach, I mean."

"Neat!"

"Thanks!" 

Charles blushed again. Darn it! Why was he blushing every time Erik looked at him!?

They kept talking and talking, discussing, debating, even playing chess, than talking again... and the hours fled so quickly that they felt like seconds.

It turned out the two men instantly clicked. Erik was not the scary man the other neighbors had described, he was in fact really nice. They just did not understand him as Charles did. Actually Erik was funny and exciting and interesting and wonderful and simply perfect! Charles felt he was blushing way too often. Not a good sign!

The effect this man had over him was too intense and Charles soon started to worry. "I should go..."

"Why?"

"It's just-- time..." he said, getting lost in Erik's eyes again.

Meanwhile these eyes seemed to be getting closer and closer to him. Erik kissed him and before Charles knew it, he was kissing back, wrapping his arms around Erik, feeling Erik with every fiber of his body and mind. They fell back onto the couch. Charles let out a sound that sounded too much like a moan, as he tugged up Erik's shirt a bit. 

"Frisky, aren't you?"

Charles giggled. "You've got no idea"

"Good"

A few more kisses, a few more touches and Charles suddenly jumped from the couch "I shouldn't do this! I have to go! Sorry, I have to go..."

Erik's face resembled the face of a 5 year old that just got his candy stolen.

"What!? Why not!? Come back!" he blurted out but it was all in vain. Charles was determined. 

"I didn't mean to... and I'm so very sorry..." he said as he headed towards the door hastily "This was great. You are great. Now, goodbye!" and he disappeared like a fantasy.

 Erik sighed. What had he done wrong!?

* * *

Next morning Charles spent an extra 15 minutes in front of the mirror, watching himself speak German phrases. 

"Guten Morgen! Guten Tag! Wie gehts? Das Wetter ist schön heute." he repeated, observing how the words suited him. It looked like he came out of a German dubbed movie... He sighed and reached the next expression on his list - _Ich liebe dich_. "Well, that sounds a bit rude for an 'I love you'..." He took a deep breath and whispered it "Ich liebe dich..." he said and closed his eyes "Ich liebe dich... _Erik_..."  

Charles shook his head intensely "Get these nonsense out of your head at once, Xavier!" he ordered himself "You've only met him a couple of days ago! Remember what happened the last time you made a fool of yourself? You can't play the fool again! Yes, sure, he is a great kisser but that doesn't mean you're in love so soon! You don't even speak the same language! Stop thinking about him!" ... "Stop thinking about him, I said!"

* * *

 

This morning when Erik opened the door at the usual 'cupcake hour', all he found was a plate of cupcakes... but no Charles. 

That depressed him. He'd done something wrong! 

For the next few days there was no actual sign of Charles other than the cupcakes that appeared in front of his door as if a magical being was leaving them there. Erik barely touched the cupcakes now, and one day he didn't even answer the door to get them. The plate of delicious sweets was left to rot on the floor in front of his door, neglected and unwanted. 

* * *

 A week passed in a similar manner. Charles quietly left cupcakes and Erik quietly stopped accepting them. Eventually Charles realized this was not a healthy way of treating your neighbor so he decided it was time he faced Erik again. 

So the next morning, Charles finally knocked on Erik's door again. Erik opened it slowly. Charles swallowed hard. 

"Erik, hi... I'm-- I saw you stopped eating your cupcakes. Do you not like them anymore?"

_Yeah, way to go, Xavier! That's no doubt the perfect ice breaker!_

"I was... busy" was the somewhat cold reply 

"Oh... too busy to open the door and eat a cupcake?" 

"...Mhm" 

Charles sighed "It's because of the way I behaved, isn't it?"

"No!"

"It's okay, I understand if you're mad at me. I deserve it, I guess. I kind of gave the wrong impression and then just left without an explanation... Then I practically ignored you..." he sighed again "But I came to apologize for avoiding you these last two weeks... and in order to do so, I baked you a whole cake this time"

Erik glanced at the cake. Charles had definitely and obviously put a lot of effort in baking it. 

"Will you stay to eat it with me?" he asked, unable to hide the nervousness of his voice.

"Umm" Chales seemed to hesitate 

At least he did not refuse at once, Erik noted! 

"Please"a little hint of a smile playing on Erik's face now.

_Pause_! I just have to butt in and say that it takes a huge self-control to refuse Erik when he says ' _please_ ' the way he just did. Apparently, Charles had no self-control now. _Unpause_!

"Alright... but I can't stay too long, I have lectures to teach" Charles lied.

Erik looked disappointed so Charles muttered a quick "I'm sorry..."  

" _Please_!"

_Damn! Erik knew how to use the power of his please._  

"I-- honestly can't!" he insisted 

"Why not!?"

"I told you, I have lectures..." 

"Oh..." Erik nodded "You mean the lie you just came up with." 

Another chuckle and Charles blushed from head to toe.

" _Please"_

Charles got in the flat determined to leave in no more than 10 minutes.

* * *

 

"Erik, about what happened the last time I was here..." he spoke when Erik closed the door behind them. 

"I loved it" Erik interrupted

Charles' breath hitched "... but it can never happen again!" he blurted out

"Why not!?" Erik asked confused "I know you're not  _that kind of girl_ , Charles."

"I'm not joking, Erik. These things never work out." Charles said, not really explaining what ' _these_ _things_ ' were

Erik was not the one to give up that easily! 

"So? We could be different!" he said

"No. This happened to me once..." Charles said quietly, looking at his hands "He was my neighbor, I thought it was love... I ended up heartbroken"

"Charles..." Erik felt his heart break too at the thought of Charles being hurt by some idiot. 

Charles shook his head with a weak smile "I had to move out of the building the last time. Seeing him every day and the way things were... I couldn't take it... I moved out, went back to England, rented this flat and hoped I could have a clean start." he sighed "I cannot let that happen to me again. Especially not with you. I really like you, Erik, and I can feel there's a strong bond between us and I don't want to ruin this. I won't play the fool again. And I just-- And I just--"

"And I think I love you!" Erik blurted out, cutting him off. 

_Pause_! Have I ever mentioned that Charles Xavier had lovely blue eyes? Well, right now these blue eyes were staring back at Erik, not comprehending a single word. _Unpause_!

Erik felt himself drowning in blue. "I love you..." he repeated, his voice trembling. 

" ... as in _Ich liebe dich_?" Charles finally asked to be on the safe side that there was no actual language barrier causing a misunderstanding.

Erik grinned "Yes" he nodded, trying not to laugh at this cuteness "As in Ich liebe dich"

"I-- I think I liebe you too... Umm, I mean I love you too, Erik!" Charles said sheepishly 

"Thank you"

"Umm, you're welcome?"

 "Sorry .. I made things weird..."

"Mhmm, you did." he looked awkwardly around "What do people usually do after they say I love you to each other?"

Erik shrugged "You're the one who's said it before. For me this is a first." 

Charles blushed, smiled, bit his lip then nodded and gave another awkward smile.

"Cupcake?" Erik grinned as well

"Why, thank you! What a good idea!" Charles exclaimed and they both sat on the couch eating cupcakes together.

* * *

Erik inched slowly closer to Charles as he ate.  Charles noticed that and inched slowly away so that there'd be distance between them. That little game went on for about 30 seconds until eventually Charles was up against the arm of the couch and Erik was right beside him, that darned irresistible grin was back on his face again. 

Charles flustered more and more as they got so close. His awkward smile and blushing face met Erik's.  Erik kissed his cheek, getting icing on it. 

Charles smiled "Really, Erik, there must be something else to do too..." he blushed

"Like?"

Like..." Charles had million suggestions but somehow they seemed all smeared in his mind and replaced by a close up image of Erik's lips "Ummm" he could not remember any of them now. 

"Love?"

"Maybe only a little bit... " he said, gently touching Erik's lips

Erik kissed his fingers. 

"Erik... are we insane?" Charles finally asked 

"No." Erik said with certainty. "In what way?" 

"Well, we only met a while ago and now... now I feel as though I'd bleed inwardly if I'm separated from you..."

"Me too..." 

"But this doesn't happen to people, not usually! Not in real life!"

Erik arched an eyebrow "No?"

"No, not usually!" Charles said sheepishly "I'm a bit of a dreamer and a romantic. For me it's true love, devotion, soulmates meant to be from first sight and happily ever after forever and ever but I've never heard it happen in real life."

"Maybe we're beyond real life then!"

"Oh, Erik! You make it sound so beautiful!" Charles sighed. 

"It's my specialty" Erik chuckled

"But we need to look at this realistically. My head is too much in the clouds now and I can't think!" Charles said, trying not to let himself be distracted by Erik kissing his neck. 

"I love you..." Erik whispered into the kiss.

"I can see you're just as romantic as me..." Charles uttered, closing his eyes "But one of us has to be the realist!" 

Erik pulled away. "I'm neither romantic, nor a dreamer, Charles." he said assuredly "In fact, I'm the exact opposite of both. I see things as they are, I try to feel as little as possible. I don't live in some beautiful delusions. I think the fact that I feel about you the way I do proves more than anything that what we have is definitely true love, my friend."

Charles felt so emotional he felt he had tears of joy in his eyes. Sometimes a month was enough, apparently! 

"Well, what are you waiting for then, you unromantic fool!?" Charles exclaimed with a smile "Enough cupcakes, eat the cake already!" 

Erik did so happily.

* * *

One year later...

"Erik, stop tasting the dough, it's not ready yet!" 

"It's not my fault!" Erik grinned and stole another bite 

"ERIK!" 

"CHARLES!" 

Charles put his hands on his hips. He was all covered in flour and very intimidating... not! 

"Erik it's not cooked yet!" he squeaked 

"It still tastes just as good! And you know I can't help it when I want to eat something..." he kissed Charles gently. 

"I wouldn't stop you, darling, but you must wait till I cook it!" Charles protested a bit softer now

"Who's fault is it that I can't wait and have to eat at once?" Erik chuckled.

Charles blushed. 

"Fine, alright, it's my fault! Happy now?" he grinned as well

"Very happy!" Erik kissed his nose, about the only part of Charles that wasn't covered in flour yet.

"Will you let me finish the baking, Mr. Persistent?" 

"Of course." Erik let him go, carefully sitting down on a chair. "I realized I've never really learned your special recipes" 

 "It's fine. I'm here to cook them for you." he winked and added "Both of you!" 

 Erik put his hand on his already big belly. "Yes, the little one loves your baking already!" 

"I'm glad to hear it because baking is about all the cooking I know" Charles laughed. 

"Yeah, I've noticed..." Erik mumbled with a chuckle

"What was that?" Charles raised an eyebrow 

"Nothing!" Erik grinned, showing all of his teeth.

"Are you complaining of my cooking skills, mister?" Charles teased 

"Wouldn't dream of it, darling!"  

"Did you just made fun of my cooking?" 

"Even if I did, you cannot hurt your poor pregnant husband!" 

"True... but one more month and the baby's born..."

"I'll come up with something to charm you with by then" Erik giggled

"Oh, I'm sure!" Charles giggled too "What would you want this time, darling?" 

"Cupcakes! Naturally!" Erik smiled "All the good things begin with a plate of cupcakes!" 

They both laughed joyfully and kissed.

Who would've guessed a year ago that the key to have such a happy family life was a cupcake rendezvous!?

 

~ The End ~


End file.
